The Genuine Article
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Daria and Brittany discuss something important in that shed on the roof of Lawndale High. Or they at least start to inbetween the heavy petting. Rated MA15 for sexual references, sexual scences and the fact I based this off some fanart I saw.


**The genuine article**

She couldn't believe it, it was a rare sight and she felt honoured to see it, Daria Morgandorffer was actually smiling. Maybe it had something to do with the hand currently caressing Brittany Taylor's breast through the top of her cheer leading uniform. The administrations had bought a deep red blush to the blonde girl's cheeks. Her eyes half lidded with the pleasure she couldn't help but feel. Oh it was so very hard for her to think at that moment but she was sure even after she had trained Kevin he had never made her feel quite like she did right then.

"Why me?" Brittany asked of the be bespectacled girl.

"Because everything about you is real," Daria said. "There is nothing fake or misleading about you."

"So...ah," Brittany replied as Daria stroked a spot she had no idea was that sensitive. "I could say the same about you and Jane."

"See when you say that I actual know you believe that," Daria sighed. "But you were there during the contact lens affair."

"You remember I said..."

"I remember," Daria said a little dreamily. "Its what finally lead me to do this."

"And what exactly is this?" Brittany practically moaned as Daria's fingers merely brushed against that spot again.

"I don't know," Daria admitted. "Seduction? A ham fisted attempted to make you feel as good as you've made me feel in the past? A mere repayment to a girl who makes the world a brighter place?"

"Whatever it is Daria," Brittany squeaked as Daria found a new spot under the curve of her breast that seemed to make the blonde lean towards her inviting her to continue there for awhile. "I kinda like it, let me..."

The cheer leader reached forward attempting to explore Daria as the intellectual was her. She had managed to unzip the signature green jacket, revealing that the orange T-shirt underneath was more filled out than expected when Daria grabbed her hands.

"Right now I want this to only be about you," Daria said. "What you need."

"But that's not fair to you," Brittany squeaked definitely sure she should be reciprocating such good feelings.

"And that is why I think I might be falling in love with you," Daria sighed as she placed Brittany's hand down. "Now hold onto that edge so I can focus on making you feel..."

Another gentle caresses and Brittany called out, "Ah wonderful."

Caresses after caresses bought Brittany more pleasure. When she was with Kevin she could only ever use the word grope to describe his awkward fondling. The blonde felt like one of the heroines in the romance novels that she and Ashley Amber had found the attic when cleaning a few springs ago. While even Ashley Amber had been able to see they weren't really age appropriate for the younger Brittany she allowed the girl to keep them. After all they had belonged to Brittany's real mom, so now they belonged to Brittany she had reasoned as a good step mother.

"Do you want me to do anything specific?" Daria asked.

"Just keep going," Brittany said as her eyes closed. "You're really good at this."

Indeed she felt never felt this excited when she was with Kevin or the many guys she had gone with to get back at him for some slight or misdeed. The only guy who was even as considerate as Daria was being was Robert and Brittany suspected that he had learned his manners the same way the equations for geometry had final stuck in her head, countless repetition.

"Open your eyes Brittany," Daria said. "Let me see those honest eyes, the soul of the girl willing to talk to a brain, the kind heart who feels bad when she actually dislikes people. The one person in this world I know is actually just nice because its the right thing to be, no hidden agendas just the sweetest girl there ever was."

Brittany knew about sweet nothings. She encouraged Kevin to use them when they were making out, it helped get her in the mood for what the making out eventually turned into. But this was the first time she considered the effects of sweet some things. It was driving her wild.

"Are these why you?..ah," Brittany had no idea how Daria was doing this without even leaving her breasts once. All her other lovers had needed to proceed to the main event to get this level of reaction.

"Why I might love you? Yes," Daria admitted. "You're the genuine article Brittany Taylor, just like these." Daria caressed Brittany one last time. She used both hands. One on a sensitive spot previously discovered, another on one of the harden nipple straining through the fabric of Brittany's blue top. The cheer leader shuddered and moaned one long and continuous sigh. It was obvious to both girls what had just happened.

"Oh...um...wow," Brittany said as she regained her senses. "That was like...you're really good at this. Um have you, ah done this before?"

"No I haven't," Daria said. "But you know my parents were hippies before I was born and they managed to keep the encouragement of an open mind part. I researched some things."

Brittany was enamoured with the cute blush Daria had got while admitting that

"Um why were you so..." Daria pondered the right wording. "Not against what I was doing?"

"Some of the cheer leading rumours are true," Brittany admitted with a shy smile. "Its nothing as...intense, is that the right word Daria? As what we just did."

"Sorry I lured you up here on false pretences," Daria said.

"I think I can forgive you," Brittany said with a smile. "As long as you actually write the story you were telling me about."

"So what do you think of the shooter using this shed thing as a weapons stockpile?" Daria asked remembering how she had asked Brittany to come up here.

"It wouldn't work," Brittany said. "You know how you have to prop the door open so you can get back off the roof. Maybe some kind of sniper rifle for when the police show up though."

"Hmm," Daria pondered. "Our little...whatever has actually inspired me."

"I could inspire you a little more if you like," Brittany suggested. Never had something said so innocently been so charged.

"I would really like to," Daria admitted. "But you have cheer leading practice in ten minutes and I promised Jane I'd help move some of her larger artworks to storage this afternoon."

"Then how about tomorrow?" Brittany asked. "We could met here and discuss how we can keep this going. It also gives me time to think about the reasons I might be falling in love with you for."

"You really think this can work?" Daria asked. "I know you're above the popularity game but I also know Angie isn't."

"I want to try," Brittany said. "Maybe you can be my tutor, that way Angie won't question us hanging around each other, I may be going to a third rate college whose primary concern is if I can pay tuition fees but I have to graduate high school first."

"Is your particular problem area biology Miss Taylor?" Daria asked.

"Maybe Miss Morgandorffer," Brittany giggled back.

"You should get going," Daria said. Brittany smiled and nodded in response. She took a step back and surprised Daria by hiking her skirt and pulling down her panties. The skirt had fallen back down before Daria glimpsed the treasure usually hidden beneath them. Brittany stepped out of her underwear and wadded them into a ball of sodden cotton.

"Can't wear these to practice, someone made them a little icky and they wouldn't be comfortable to leap around in."

"Won't it be awkward to do it without any underwear?"

"I have a few clean pairs in my locker silly."  
"The other cheerleaders..."  
"Will think Kevin had misplaced them while we were making out," Brittany said as she placed the ball of cotton in Daria's hands and closed them around it. "You said you liked my honesty. This is how good you made me feel today."

She lent in and kissed Daria's forehead.

"Until tomorrow my darling Daria."

Daria stumbled out of the wooden shed after her. Hoping that the breeze would catch the blondes skirt and she could catch a sneak peak of what was hopefully to come. While that didn't happen she did manage to gain control of herself long enough to remember she had promised Jane to help out. And the sooner she did that the sooner she could go home and write the million things that Brittany had inspired during that days event.

"She's a muse," Daria mumbled as she made her way of the school's roof. "A muse sent to make me write of better days and better people. Oh how I love her for being one of those better people."


End file.
